Ev E Vunkad Oui
by Multicolor Hearts
Summary: AU. When a young Guado awakens with only memories of the Farplane, He meets up with two adventurers. Together, this odd party travels Spira in search of things lost to the world for so very long. But can they overcome the problems placed before them?
1. Prologue Awakening

Ev E Vunkad Oui  
  
Prologue: Questioning fate,  
  
--  
  
Life is full of second chances. So is that the reason that death is irreversible? Because we used up all of our chances? What about someone who never had a first chance? Is it possible for a dream to get another shot at life?  
  
Even if I couldn't remember it anymore, then at least some of the knowledge I gained in life has stayed with me. And memory of the feeling of the water enveloping my body was a constant, one I could never forget in a million years. But love? Friendship? Emotion? Humanity? Feelings... such as these... were both faint...  
  
And...  
  
...fading...  
  
It's hard for me to take. My ties to the only existence I was ever content in... fading? It was just so unfair. All of it. I hated it so much, I wished I could just sleep. All the other souls near here were sleeping. Contained. Saved. They were not fading. Not like me.  
  
Who was missing me right now? What was wrong with me? When would it all fade? Why was I so different? And how could I escape?  
  
...  
  
And then... After all my questions were finally asked, I was aware of myself for the first time. It was odd. That fading feeling slowed, and finally, stopped. I felt this strange energy. The exact opposite of the Farplane's bearing on my soul. A new freedom. A new existence. Finally, I could return to those missing me! I laughed so hard, that I started to cry.  
  
But realization hit, and it hurt with the deepest pain. As I went to wipe those tears, it stuck me that I still didn't remember anything but useless information and the shadows of emotions.  
  
And soon enough, I was aware of the blood seeping into my eyes.  
  
--  
  
A/N: Hello, hello. My name is Multi! ^_^ And I'll be your loveable authoress and guide though the duration of reading 'Ev E Vunkad Oui,' that is, such you chose to continue reading. So then, I hope you do!  
  
This story has, truthfully, not a darned thing to do with FFX-2. If it did, wouldn't it be in the X-2 category?  
  
This is an AU, taking place in place of FFX-2. Familiar faces appear next chapter. Though, admittedly, they aren't any of the characters that were ever in your party.  
  
Before I leave you to write the next chapter, allow me to just clear up a few things. This is one of my first fanfics, though rest assured, I have plenty more ideas for gaming Fanfics. But please review. I need to know people are interested. Good or Bad, it doesn't matter. But if you review, I'd really appreciate it. I'm planning on replying to each and every review, and so that way, you know your reviews did not go unheard.  
  
And a last thing: The translation of the Al Bhed Title is "If I Forget You"  
  
--  
  
--  
  
--  
  
SPECIAL BONUS FEATURE!!!  
  
--  
  
Ok, So now that I've written all that up, And since this chapter is so short, I decided to be nice and add a little bonus: The first draft of this story. I'll probably do a special feature for the short chapters.  
  
------------------------- -Ev E Vunkad Oui-  
  
Prologue (Original Draft)  
  
--  
  
Life is full of second chances. So is that the reason that death is irreversible? Because we used up all of our chances? What about someone who never had a first chance? Is it possible for a dream to get another shot at life?  
  
Even if I couldn't remember it anymore, the feelings I gained in life have stayed with me. The feeling of the water enveloping my body was a constant, one I could never forget in a million years. I could remember friendship, and loyalty, and yes, even love. Maybe that feeling of love was what was calling me back, preventing me from liking in this place. It was virtual nothingness here. I had a good suspicion that I wasn't in the Farplane, but somewhere... else. This 'Otherplane' as I called this blankness.  
  
Was this... Oblivion? Or was I possible a fiend now? No, I could feel that I wasn't. Something... else happened to me. Memories have escaped me, so I really can't find out what it was. "But I refuse to stay here!" I somehow shouted. I couldn't hear my voice but I knew I had said this aloud.  
  
Suddenly, pryeflies surrounded me, and out of the darkness I found that I was under water. I began to swim toward what I could only guess was the surface, and a single beautiful image filled my head.  
  
And then.. it was gone. I woke up. 


	2. Unfinished Ela and Vena

Ev E Vunkad Oui  
  
Chapter 1: Ela and Vena  
  
--  
  
"Wow. It looks like a bad case, really. I thought that they had enough common sense to wipe their eyes with the backs of they hands, too. Maybe he scratched himself when he was passed out, like a muscle spasm, perhaps? Hmm.." stated a pondering voice. The high, feminine voice sighed. Soon things came into focus for the young man in the bed. Before him were several people dressed in white. He noted that they must have been doctors of some kind, although they seemed more advanced in medical knowledge then he could remember doctors being.  
  
A man, who appeared to be in charge, was talking to the woman who had spoken before. "Well, at least his body temperature rose in the past hour. He was stone cold when he was brought in. I just hope we can save him." The Large nosed doctor sighed, rubbing his bald forehead.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I mean, they need as much population as they can hold up..." commented a young doctor-in-training. He glanced back at the professionals, and was aware of their annoyed looks, glares, and indifferent glances. Despite a few of the other expressions of amusement and held back laughter, he bowed his head. "Err.. Sorry. I mean... but... well... still... You all know... Um... ah... know what I'm saying." The young medic stammered, apologizing more out of fear of losing this chance to became a full fledged doctor then actual regret for his comment.  
  
"Hmm... Doctor Kyan, I think he's coming to! What should I do?" asked the woman. She was a medium-height for her age, which was around twenty or so. Her brownish reddish colored hair was tied back in a loose, sloppy ponytail which did nothing but prevent those long strands away from her front. Though she donned the same medical apron worn by the other nurses, the clothing she wore beneath were basic street clothes. Green. That was most easily noticed thing about the pants, the shirt, the hat. It was all green.  
  
Aside from these however, was her hands. On her left hand, was a pair of see-though gloves which reveled a slight bit of scarring from a possible burn. A night-indigo glove of some foreign material covered the other hand. The fingers of the glove were a light, iced blue. And smack between the fingers and wrist was the beginnings of a brightly, beautifully woven phyrfly. The tail stretched and spin the length of her right arm.  
  
She wasn't the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, though she had her own attractive qualities. Still, the person in bed decided she was his type, but wasn't his one and only.  
  
At that moment, she spoke up this time to him. "Um, Hello? Do you feel all right, sir?"  
  
He attempted to push himself up to speak, but found that his strength had escaped him. So instead, he mearly whispered from his lax position. "Where am I? Who... who the hell are you people?"  
  
"Well, umm.. You're in Bevelle hospital. My name is Shelinda, and I was called in to try and heal you.  
  
--  
  
A/N: Umm, I'm going to update this chapter later. This is a basic preview. I just wanted to get this up for right now. So, No review replies yet. Next time I upload, K? 


End file.
